This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in water bed mattresses and the method and apparatus used in making the same, and, more particularly, to improved water bed mattresses and the method and apparatus used in making the same, which are constructed with a unique seam construction to thereby minimize the seaming area and stresses on the mattress.
In recent years, water beds have become widely commercially acceptable and have found substantially increased use. It is now being fairly well recognized that water beds, that is those forms of beds which employ a water-filled mattress, have not only enjoyment value, but therapeutic value as well. In general, it has been found that many people find that it is not only more enjoyable, but is more restful to sleep on a water bed mattress than other forms of conventional mattresses filled with solid, but nevertheless resilient, material.
Due to the increased acceptance of water beds, there have been a number of proposed techniques in the construction of these water beds and in the proposed techniques for the manufacture of such water beds. One of the primary problems involved is the sealing of the components of the water bed mattress, which normally comprise vinyl plastic components in such manner that they will not yield under stress. Moreover, it has been found in connection with the manufacture of such water bed mattresses that a substantial amount of waste material results, particularly in the formation of the corner margins in the rectangularly shaped water beds. Notwithstanding, in order to form the corner margins, some manufacturers have resorted to pleating and like gathering of materials in order to hopefully reduce the stresses on the corner margins. Nevertheless, the typical techniques used in the manufacture of water beds also require a substantial amount of manual labor which thereby lends to an increase in the cost of such mattresses.
The present invention obviates these and other problems in the provision of a water bed mattress which is constructed of a pair of upper and lower sheets with a pair of transverse side walls being formed by forming the lower sheets into upper panels and sealing the upper panels to form the upper sheet. Moreover, longitudinal side flaps on the upper and lower sheets are struck downwardly and upwardly, respectively, in order to form the longitudinal side wall sections.
In addition, cut-outs are formed in the longitudinal side walls and panels are lap-sealed to the side wall sections having these cut-outs as well as to the adjacent side wall sections. In this way, it is possible to manufacture the water bed on a relatively simple basis involving a minimum amount of manual labor and a minimum amount of waste material.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a water bed mattress which is formed with improved corner margins by unique use of lap-sealing and which thereby eliminates possible stress on the seams of the mattress and thereby increases the longevity of the mattress.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water bed mattress of the type stated which utilizes a minimum of seam welds and thereby substantially reduces the possibility of leakage problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water bed mattress of the type stated which is highly durable in its construction and provides a safety feature substantially greater than other forms of conventional available water bed mattresses.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to aid in the formation of unique corner margins in water bed mattresses.
It is another salient object of the present invention to provide a method of making a water bed mattress of the type stated which is highly efficient in its operation and requires a minimum amount of manual labor.
With the above and other objects in view, my invention resides in the novel features of form, construction, arrangement and combination of parts presently described and pointed out in the claims.